


All I Want for Christmas is You

by beaniesscrawlings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Eremin - Freeform, Holidays, M/M, absolute christmas fluff, eremin christmas week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniesscrawlings/pseuds/beaniesscrawlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas and happy holidays!<br/>All of these ficlets are in the same lifetime as Eren and Armin, so…this is kind of a short series of fics, all centered around the holidays.<br/>Hope you lovelies enjoy! Every kudos, subscription, or like/reblog on tumblr is appreciated!</p><p>My tumblr is beaniesscrawlings for my fan fics and headcanons, and my basic blog is geek-n-beanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Mistletoe

“Eren! Mikasa just got back from picking up Armin!” Eren shot up from the bed, and clenched his hand into a fist when his fingers had begun to shake. He waited for the sound of his mother’s receding footsteps to indicate that she was in her office down in the basement before the brunet scrambled off the bed and nearly slipped down the wooden staircase in his green and white striped slipper socks.

“Shit,” Eren muttered after he just barely managed to get a handle of his footing once he had reached the base of the staircase. Just as he rounded the corner, the front door creaked open, and a blond bundled up in a bulky navy snow coat and black scarf walked in.

“Armin! Heads up!” Eren yelped before crashing into the bundled-up boy, sending them down with Eren laying on top of Armin. Eren winced before standing back up and offering a hand down to the other boy with a crooked grin, “Sorry about that. Slipper socks on wooden floors don’t exactly have the greatest amount of traction.”

Armin rolled his eyes with a small laugh and a light blush on his cheeks. “Or you’re just a clumsy oaf.” Armin teased as he took Eren’s offered hand and stood up. Eren’s hand stayed on his a moment longer than necessary before Mikasa came in behind, her face half-covered by her thick red scarf.

“Has Annie gotten here yet?” Mikasa asked as she shut the door behind them and shouldered off her puffy snow jacket and hung it up on a hook. Eren looked over at her from where he had been watching Armin struggling to get off his snow boots with amusement. At Mikasa’s question, however, he frowned, his eyebrows coming together with concern.

“No…she hasn’t gotten here yet. She said that she would be here about fifteen minutes ago, didn’t she?” Mikasa’s shoulders stiffened slightly, and she reached into her back pocket to grab her phone. Armin, meanwhile, had finished taking off his boots and lay exhausted across the entryway mat. Eren laughed, crossed his arms and leaned his right shoulder against the wall, his eyes taking on a teasing light. “You struggling over there, Armin?”

“Shut up, Eren.” The muffled reply came from beneath the arm that Armin had thrown across his face, and he shifted it so that one blue eye peeked out. “Snow boots are a pain in the ass, and you know it.”

Eren tipped his head to one side, conceding, “I can’t really argue that.” Eren squinted at Mikasa, who was pulling back on her coat. “Where’re you going?”

“She ended up walking because she didn’t want to drive her crappy car. I’m going to go and meet her, and then walk her the rest of the way.” Mikasa closed the door swiftly behind her, leaving Eren and Armin staring after her with quirked brows.

Eren sighed, and moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck, still staring thoughtfully through the window on the door. “I think she’s going to end up following Annie into the military.”

Armin propped himself up enough to take off his snow jacket and sat with his legs crossed and the jacket laying across his lap. He looked up at Eren, smiling softly at the brunette’s barely concealed concern, “Mikasa won’t do anything unless it’s in her best interest. And her best interest tends to be protecting those who she cares about, so…she’ll be okay, whatever she chooses.”

Eren shrugged, muttering a quick, “I guess so,” before grabbing Armin’s hand and pulling him up, “Let’s hang out in the living room while we’re waiting for Mikasa and Annie.”

Armin was pretty much dragged into the living room before he sat in the beanbag near the fireplace, goose bumps traveling across his skin from the warmed air traveling across his skin. Eren flopped onto the couch before turning on his side and studying the blond’s profile in the light of the fire.

Armin’s head was tilted back slightly, the warm glow from the fire darkening the pale tone of his skin to a fair golden. His eyes were shut, and the corners of his lips were pulled up ever so slightly.

He was the perfect image of peace.

And he looked damn good as the perfect image of peace.

Eren blushed, shifting to lay on his stomach, but tork his torso so that he could lay his cheek against his forearms and watch his friend. 'I shouldn’t be thinking this way…I don’t even know if he likes me, or if he’s gay, or…I don’t know, if he’s not ready for a relationship-'

“E-Eren? Is something wrong?” Armin had opened his eyes and caught him staring, his eyebrows crinkling together with concern. Eren shot up, his sweater hitching up slightly to reveal a bare bit of his stomach before he tugged it back down quickly.

“N-no, I’m fine.” He attempted to assure Armin. Armin squinted his blue eyes at the squirming brunet, obviously not buying it.

“Eren,” Armin’s gaze softened, and he stood up, walked over, then sat on the edge of the couch cushion by Eren’s feet, “What’s going on? These past few months you’ve grown increasingly…not you in behavior. Have I done something wr-“

Eren held up one hand, keeping his face hidden in the crook of his elbow, “Don’t even go there. You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m just being a dork about-“

“About what, Eren?”

Eren froze, slowly peeking out from his elbow to catch a glance of Armin out of his peripheral vision, his cheeks growing hot. He suddenly pushed himself up, muttering a mantra of, “nope, nope, nope”, vaguely aware of Armin following behind him until the blond grabbed his wrist beneath the doorway.

“Eren?”

The sudden change of Armin’s tone caught Eren’s attention, and he turned around, flinching a little bit when he saw the hurt look in those blue eyes. Armin looked down for a moment, and bit his lip before he loosened his grip on Eren’s wrist a little bit. “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I-it’s not that anything is wrong, it’s just…” Eren swallowed, desperately trying to speak around his dry throat. Armin was standing incredibly close to him, and Eren’s eyes wouldn’t budge anywhere except back to Armin’s lips. 'Oh my god, how am I supposed to do this now? I…oh. OH. I mean…its kind of a shitty way to do this, but…'

Eren pulled Armin’s hand off of his wrist gently before he intertwined their fingers slowly, his eyes slowly sliding up to Armin’s eyes. He raised his other hand to Armin’s face so that he was cupping the blond’s cheek, his thumb brushing reverently over Armin’s skin, leaving wakes of warmth over his skin and sending a shiver down the blond’s spine. Eren leaned in just enough until his lips were hovering above Armin’s. “Is this okay?” Eren murmured against Armin’s lips.

Armin nodded breathlessly, his blue eyes dark and focused on Eren’s lips until they flutter shut when his lips touched Eren’s.

It’s not Fourth of July fireworks like they describe in the movies, nor is it the feeling of a New Year’s Eve kiss, when it’s a new beginning.

It’s a mistletoe kiss; the kind of kiss where it’s warm, familiar, and maybe a bit of surprise, but it means something. Something that will last.

Eren let out a little sigh once they separated, and leaned his forehead against Armin’s. Eren and Armin met each other’s eyes through their eyelashes, before they grinned and laughed, Eren’s free hand dropping to take Armin’s other hand. Armin let out a happy little hum before he pulled away from Eren slightly, his eyebrows pushed together and upward, and his eyes glowing with an affectionate amusement, “You mean…you had to wait until we were under the mistletoe to gather the courage to see if I liked you. You literally, instead of just asking me, you kissed m-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren muttered and blushed, though he was smiling that signature crooked grin of his. He took his hands from Armin’s and instead placed them on Armin’s waist, swaying them back and forth slightly. Armin brought his arms up to loop around Eren’s neck almost reflexively, and he blushed when “I’m a man of action, not of words.”

Armin rolled his eyes, unable to fight his smile, “You’re a dork, is what you are.”

Eren threw his head back and laughed, before he pulled Armin against him, his blush deepening and his grin growing wider, “I can’t really deny that.”

“Mm-mm,” Armin shook his head, leaning closer to kiss Eren again, “Merry Christmas, Eren.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”


	2. Keeping Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is freezing in their dorm room while Eren's out grabbing some groceries. Essentially the ficlet is what happens when he gets back to their dorm.

Armin burrowed further into the little comforter-burrito that he had going, shivering despite the sweater, his boyfriend’s sweatshirt, two pairs of sweatpants, and slipper socks that he had on beneath the duvet. “It’s too cold for the heating in the dorms to be broken,” Armin grumbled to himself, trying to focus back on the tattered and ear-folded copy of ‘The Hobbit’ when the door of his dorm opened quickly, bringing in a gust of cool air, and a bundled up brunet with two grocery bags.

“Shit, it’s cold outside.” Eren said after he had unzipped his ski coat a little bit. He brushed off the remaining melting snow on his shoulders before his eyes softened and latched onto the sight of Armin all curled up. His lips twitched into a smile before he shrugged off his ski coat and tossed it onto the nearby desk chair, then walked over to Armin’s bed and tilted the blond’s head up, brushing his lips against Armin’s softly. Eren flinched slightly, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Geez, babe. You’re really fucking cold.”

Armin raised an eyebrow, teeth beginning to chatter a little, and then opened his little burrito to show Eren all of the layers that he was wearing. The brunet grimaced shortly, then brightened after a moment. “Let me heat you up.”  
Armin rolled his eyes, sighing shortly, “Eren, I’m too cold to be in the mood for-“

Eren rolled his eyes, despite the faint blush on his cheeks, “I didn’t mean sex, Armin. I meant literal body heat. As in, like, spooning or cuddling, or…something.” Eren waved his hands vaguely in the air as he spoke, and waited impatiently for Armin to agree.

When the blond gave a nod, Eren maneuvered himself so that he was somehow also in the little burrito, but with his arms wrapped around Armin from behind, his legs tangling with the other boy’s, and his chest pressed against Armin’s back. Eren took Armin’s hand from behind and laced their fingers together, drawing a pleased little hum out of the blond, whose shivers were slowly, but surely, subsiding.

“T-thanks, Eren,” Armin murmured, his eyes drooping with content and drowsiness. Eren’s response was a kiss placed at the nape of Armin’s neck. Soft and sweet.

At first, Eren asked Armin to read his book aloud, which Armin complied to, and they got through four chapters of ‘The Hobbit’, before Eren kissing his neck became much too distracting, so Armin had to set down the book and turn back to kiss his all too affectionate boyfriend. Soon enough, the warmth that they had created between them led to sloppy, sleepy kisses, until they both just slept, with Armin’s back curled against Eren’s chest. After a while of both of them dozing on and off, Armin awoke to notice something.

And this something was that Eren was hard, and his erection was a warm, teasing pressure against Armin’s butt.

Armin laughed under his breath before grinding his hips backwards, his devious smirk growing wider at Eren’s surprised moan and stuttered, “H-Hey…”

Armin stopped grinding and swiveled around so that the tip of his nose was touching Eren’s, and he waited until the poor brunet’s dazed expression cleared before he brought a hand up to play with the lapel of Eren’s sweater coyly, “You know,” Armin murmured, his blue eyes darker than usual, sending a shiver of delight down Eren’s spine, “I’m not all that cold anymore, so-“

“So sex can be a thing?” Eren interrupted eagerly, his green eyes practically shining.

Armin giggled, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, but he nodded, and a broad grin stretched across his face. “So sex can be a thing,” he echoed before his lips clashed with Eren’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially the product from being thoroughly sleep deprived after a concert that I performed in, sooo…it's short, sweet, dorky. Emphasis on the short. Hope you lovelies enjoy! Feedback through comments and kudos is always very much so appreciated! 
> 
> Happy holidays!


	3. Snow Time with the Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin play with their daughter Hallie in the snow, and the boys get sickeningly fluffy.

“Daddy, hurry up!” The shrill, excited giggles that came from the entrance made Eren grin as he shouldered on his coat, a little worm of warm making its way into his stomach and warming him to the core. Once Eren finished the task of putting on all of his snow gear, he crept to the corner, a mischievous glint in his eye.

While his poor daughter jumped up and down to get a look out the window to the winter wonderland that awaited them, Eren stalked up behind her before he took her up in his arms and surprised her into a fit of giggles while he carried her outside over his shoulder.

“Put me down, Dad, put me—“ The girl’s voice cut off into a shriek when Eren placed her gently down into a cold, fluffy snow bank. Eren laughed out loud, a gleam in his eyes as Hallie began to bombard him with poorly made snowballs, when he heard the sound of a car crunching up the snowy driveway. Hallie popped up from her crouched position, her curly blonde hair flecked with snow and her cheeks rosy as she yelped, “Poppy!” And stumbled through the snow towards the driveway.

Eren jogged to catch up, and grabbed Hallie by the scruff of her faux-fur hood before kneeling down to whisper in her ear, “Remember to wait before Poppy parks to run out there, okay, honey?”

Hallie nodded after an exaggerated sigh and a roll of her eyes, before she squirmed out of his grip once Armin had gotten out of the car, and clumsily ran into Armin’s legs and hugged them. Armin smiled warmly before he reached down to grab Hallie’s hand instead of her little arms constricting his legs, allowing her to lead him over to where his husband stood and watched the exchange with a content little smirk on his stubbly face.

Armin leaned up on his tip-toes for a kiss, and Eren brought his hand up to cup Armin’s cheek sweetly and brushed his lips against Armin’s. Encouraged by the chorus of “ewww”s and “stoppp that’s gross”s from their daughter, they leaned in for one more peck on the lips with soft chuckles coming from both of them.

“Poppy, Daddy said that when you got home we could all go to the park. Can we? Can we, PLEASE?” Hallie insisted, tugging lightly on Armin’s coat sleeve.

“I suppose,” Armin sighed before his eyebrows scrunched together and he raised one eyebrow down at his daughter, “And what did I say about tugging on sleeves?”

Hallie dropped her hands immediately and clasped her hands behind her back, her face turned slightly downward in shame, “…not to.”

Eren fought with all his might to keep his laughter within, resulting in pursed lips and incredibly amused eyes. Armin simply smiled again, and gestured towards the front door, “Go on and grab your earmuffs before we all leave, then.”

Hallie brightened almost immediately, then scurried on over to the house, and disappeared inside. Armin turned with a sigh towards Eren and gratefully stepped into the brunet’s open arms. His own arms wrapped around Eren’s waist, and he shut his eyes in content, smiling when he felt the press of Eren’s lips on top of his head.

“Missed waking up beside you this morning, love,” Eren murmured, a little thrill of affection going through Armin’s stomach, “I hate it when you have the early morning shift at the bookstore.”

Armin shrugged, his voice muffled by Eren’s coat, “But then I get more time in the day and afternoon with you and Hallie.”

Eren sighed into Armin’s hair, his warm breath sending little clouds into the air. “Yeah, but…I love waking you up.”

Armin laughed into Eren’s chest before he pulled back just enough to look at his husband incredulously, “Eren…I’ve hit you with a shoe before, when you tried to wake me up.”

Eren shrugged, his classic crooked grin growing across his face, “Yeah, but most mornings you’re just in the mood for kissing. And like…drowsy kissing. Which is one of the best things in the world.”

Armin was about to say something when Hallie burst out of the house, and Armin pulled away from Eren with great reluctance. Hallie begged Eren to carry her on his shoulders, which of course, he couldn’t help but succumb to his baby girl’s begging. 

Somewhere on the way to the park, between Eren poking fun at Hallie, and Hallie talking Armin and Eren’s heads off, Eren’s free hand found Armin’s, and he laced their fingers together, squeezing Armin’s hand every so often.

Once they got to the park, this once peaceful family broke apart into war. To be specific…a snowball war. On one side, there was the ever aggressive and offensive player, Eren Jaegar. On another side, there was the rookie Hallie, who seemed to take mostly after her Daddy. Her Poppy, on the other hand, was the tactician, and struck at the most strategic moment and place possible. 

And eventually, once they were all huffing and tired, Eren and Armin waved their white flags of surrender to their victor, Hallie Jaegar, promising her that they would make her favorite meal for dinner-mac and cheese-as her prize.

Later that evening, once they were home and taking off their snow gear, Hallie soon was passed out on the couch, curled up beside her favorite stuffed animal and content near the warmth of the fire. Eren and Armin watched her from the doorway, with Eren’s arms wrapped around Armin from behind, his chin rested on Armin’s shoulder. Armin’s hands laid on top of Eren’s, fingers gently drawing circles around Eren’s knuckles soothingly.

“Did you have a good day, Mr. Jaegar?” Eren murmured in Armin’s ear, his arms tightening around Armin for a moment before he moved around to place a peck on Armin’s cheek. Armin hummed, closed his eyes with a smile and curled further back into Eren’s chest, almost purring with content.

“I had a brilliant day, Mr. Jaegar,” Armin echoed teasingly. 

Armin couldn’t help the flutter of happiness when Eren said, “I’m happy too, then.” And proceeded to kiss the nape of his neck before leading him over to the big armchair, and laying Armin down on top of him.

At one point in their life, they might have spent their time in more…exciting ways, but now they were just content to kiss each other occasionally between whispered conversations, and to gradually doze off in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy I probably could have included more snow time, but…I felt like writing the sappy stuff, okay?  
> I included snow time though…kind of.  
> Forgive me, I should just sign up to be a sap tree.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren convinces Armin to take a short break from writing his final paper. Warning: fairly poorly written and short fluff ficlet ahead.

Armin looked up from his laptop for what felt like the first time in hours when he felt Eren’s chin drop onto his shoulder and his arms wrap around him from behind. “Eren,” he sighed exasperatedly, his eyes pinched closed, and his eyebrows scrunching downward, “I really don’t have time for anything other than this paper for finals right now.”

Eren nuzzled against Armin’s ear for a moment before he frowned and straightened up, spinning the swivel chair so that the blond would face him. Armin crossed his arms grumpily, one of his eyebrows raised with annoyance. “Babe…” Eren murmured, dropping down until he was looking up at Armin from a crouched position, his hands placed on Armin’s knees. “You need to take a break. Don’t even try to deny it,” he cut Armin’s protest off before he could voice it aloud, “You. Need. A. Break.”

Armin’s eyes clearly showed just how stressed he was, and he chewed his lower lip for a while before he finally nodded, and let Eren take his hands. Eren helped him up, then kissed his forehead and led him to the couch, their hands clasped between them as they walked. The moment that they were there, Eren sat down, and unsurprisingly, Armin flopped down and laid out across the couch so that his feet curled up against the armrest, and his head was comfortably seated on Eren’s lap.

“Your hair’s gettin’ a little long, love,” Eren noted as he ran his fingers through the blond’s hair, gently taking out any tangles that he found as he went. Armin nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes closed and a smile of content spread on his face from the methodical movements of his boyfriend’s fingers through his hair. 

“You were right,” Armin muttered after five minutes of Eren combing his fingers through his hair, “I needed this break.” Armin felt Eren’s thighs shift a little and the press of Eren’s lips against his temple in a soothing gesture. The brunet’s hand wraps around one of Armin’s hands, his thumb brushing over the back of Armin’s hand periodically.

Soon enough, Armin begins to doze off, and Eren watches him, smiling slightly to himself, and shaking his head slowly whenever Armin would rub his nose unconsciously in his light sleep, because it was too absurdly cute for any human to look that way when they’re managing the stress from finals week and exhausted.

Eren grimaces when he finds his own breathing beginning to even out to slow breaths, and his eyelids beginning to droop, so he gently disentangles himself from Armin, caressing the blond’s cheek with the back of his hand before heading into the kitchen to find the thing just to hit the spot for the long night of studying for the both of them.

Armin awoke to Eren’s lips pressed against his, and he drowsily reciprocated before pulling back and rubbing his eyes with a groan and pushing himself up on the couch. “How long did you let me sleep?” 

Eren shrugged, then handed Armin a mug of hot chocolate, “Only about twenty-five minutes. Not too terribly long. But I figured that you would want something to help you to wake up a little bit happier, than just to the thought of finals stuff.”

Armin blew on his cocoa before taking a grateful sip, then wrapping his fingers all the way around the mug and shivering at the difference of temperature between the mug and the room. Eren laughed, then brought a thumb up to wipe off the little hot-cocoa-stache that Armin had going, unaware of the affectionate blue eyes watching his until he lifted his gaze to meet Armin’s.

Armin leaned down for a kiss, brushing his thumb along Eren’s jawline a few times before he pulled away with a reluctant sigh, and rested his forehead on Eren’s. “Thanks, Eren…I needed that.”

Eren pulled back and quirked an eyebrow as he stood up, then offered a hand to help Armin up, “For the kiss, the cocoa, or the break?”

Armin smiled, leaning up on his toes to peck Eren’s cheek again before he replied cheekily, “The cocoa. And the kiss. And just you in general.”

Eren blushed and looked down, meeting Armin’s gaze through his eyelashes before he replied warmly with a crooked grin, “With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is absolute crap since I've basically had the live sucked out of me today, so my apologies…but, I hope you lovelies find something to enjoy regardless. Feedback is always appreciated (though I do know that this little ficlet is a piece of trash), and thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> I know…I never really change do I? Just sickeningly sweet fluff.
> 
> Some days I wonder if it's possible for me to even do anything else.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feedback is very much so appreciated!
> 
> Happy Holidays~


End file.
